This invention relates to tampon applicators and, more particularly, is directed to tubular catamenial tampon applicators of the telescoping type.
Most currently available tampon applicators for introducing catamenial tampons intravaginally consist of a pair of telescoping tubes. The outer tube is designed to store a tampon at one end. The inner or ejector tube is slightly smaller in diameter and is slidably positioned behind the tampon carried in the outer tube. In use, the tampon is ejected from the applicator by pushing the inner tube into the outer tube to expel the tampon.
Several drawbacks are associated with such applicators for certain uses. For example, such tampon applicators are substantially longer than the tampons. First, the outer tube must be of a length sufficient to assure proper depth of insertion. Next, when the tampon and outer tube are assembled with the ejector tube, a major portion of the latter tube necessarily extends out from the end of the outer tube. This results in the over-all length of the packaged ready-for-use tampon applicator being approximately two and one-half times the length of the tampon. As a result of such a relatively large size, the bulk and cost of the packaging for such applicators are increased.
Women commonly carry such packaged tampons (with applicators) in their purses. Because of the length of such applicators, they occupy a relatively large amount of space in the purse. It is therefore also desirable to produce a tampon applicator of smaller size which is less obtrusive. This is a particular problem for younger women who often prefer not to carry purses and with today's fashions often must use pockets in relatively tight-fitting clothes.
One type of tampon applicator which has sought to solve the above problems has utilized a substantially flat, elongated plunger arm which is stored positioned along the outside of and in longitudinal alignment with the outer tube. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,059,641; 3,059,642; 3,103,929; 3,115,876; and 3,759,258. This type of applicator has apparently never been commercialized.